


怎麼勾引他就怎麼勾引我

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Kudos: 16





	怎麼勾引他就怎麼勾引我

正要出门的莫关山突然转头对贺天说道，“欸贺天，你今天看了播出可别生气啊”

“嗯？为何我要生气？”贺天将头抬起，向正在门口穿鞋的莫关山问到

“呃⋯⋯那⋯⋯那啥⋯⋯反正你看了就知道了！千万千万不许生气！知道吗！我走啦！晚点见！”

说完莫关山便脚底抹油般麻溜甩门出去工作，留下一脸疑问的贺天。

-

莫关山是一个新进演员，他凭借着优异的貌美嫩肤大长腿，在众多新人中称霸，且广告戏剧邀约不断，今日要首播的片子是部同志片，但这部片并不是莫关山第一次饰演同志，可却是他第一次在同志片中饰演受方，敲戏约时他还因此跟贺天大吵了一架，最后连哄带给操的才把贺天给睡服，对，就是“睡”服。

但其实这说来也不能全怪贺天有这么大的反应，毕竟他对莫关山本就有着无人披敌的占有欲，让他家宝贝出演同志片已经是他最大的退让，这次居然还要演受方！而且还是奶萌受！叫他怎么能忍？

所以当他看了今天的播出时也确实炸了。

-

剧情的一开始是莫关山穿着藏蓝色的居家服，围着围裙笑脸盈盈的在厨房鼓捣着，时不时开心地哼歌传讯息，好不容易才将一大碗蛋糕糊弄好放进烤箱，他满意地拍了拍手，转头看向乱成一团的厨房，再拿起手机看了看时间，“只剩两小时我要赶快才行”，他迅速的将厨房清洁干净，然后进了房间洗澡，出来后蛋糕也差不多烤好，他大略的装饰后就将它搁置在厨房的桌上，接着又进了房间，就在此时镜头转到门口，是饰演攻方的男演员陈慕回来了，

“我回来了”李慕低头脱着鞋漫不经心喊了一声，却没听见熟悉的回应，抬头又见空无一人的房子，眉头明显的蹙起，又喊了一声，还是无人回应。

他起身走向客厅就被人从后面猛地扑上来，他才刚稳住了身子就听见莫关山趴在他耳边说“宝贝，生日快乐～”，他嘴角上扬着想要转身拥抱莫关山，就被他用领带蒙住双眼。

而此时的莫关山已将居家服换下，穿上一件宽大的男友白衬衫，上面两个扣子大开露出白皙的皮肤及精致的锁骨，下半身更只穿了一条内裤，露出他那细白的大长腿，拉着陈慕坐到沙发上，他双腿大开正面跨坐在陈慕腿上，并且顺手将陈慕的手放在自己的细腰，双手勾着他的脖颈，脸上耳尖上都带着红晕对着他戏中的爱人咯咯咯的甜笑着，那画面可以说是美丽又色情。

-

戏剧才开始不到三十分钟，贺天就已经气得直接把平板给折了，完全忘了莫关山出门前的叮嘱，他只想着当初他怎么会脑抽让莫关山去接这档戏呢！他就不该一时色欲薰心被哄着答应，虽然知道很多画面都是借位，也知道衣服里面安全措施做得很好，他还是不能接受！而且这个莫关山是跟天借胆吗？这么裸露的剧情他居然没有先跟我说？肯定是平常太宠他了。

贺天正想着该怎么教训自家恋人时，门口就传来了开门声

“我回来了”莫关山边换着鞋边说着，抬眼就看见贺天坐在沙发上连看他一眼都没有，他踢踏着拖鞋走近就看见折了两半的平板，心想，完了，这肯定得哄了。

莫关山唯唯诺诺的走到贺天旁边，用葱白的手指戳了戳贺天的手臂

“你⋯⋯你看播出了？”  
“生气啦？那⋯⋯那不是戏剧需要嘛，而且衬衫是那天临时加的，我也不好跟你说啊⋯⋯不生气了好吗”

贺天抬头看着莫关山笑了一口大白牙“生气？我没生气啊，你出门前不是告诉我别生气了吗”

这一笑，彻底让莫关山全身发寒，他知道贺天这是气极了的反应。

就在他愣神想着该怎么办的时候，贺天站起身走进卧室，拿了一件自己的白衬衫扔在莫关山面前，“穿上，照剧里那样勾引我”，接着大剌剌的坐在沙发上，等着看莫关山的下一步

“你！”莫关山看着眼前的白衬衫，在望向一动也不动的盯着自己的贺天，本想骂人的，但想着是自己理亏就默默咽下这口气，拿起衬衫往房里走打算换上哄人

“去哪？在这换”

“贺天！你不要太过分！”莫关山觉得又羞又脑，逼的整张脸都涨红着

“我过分吗？嗯？我看着我最爱的人在我不知道的情况下，跨坐在别的男人身上挑逗对方还不能吭声，你说我过分还是你过分？！”贺天紧盯着眼前他深爱的人，脑中不停地回放着莫关山跨坐在别的男人身上的画面，努力压抑着内心的怒火低吼着

莫关山被这突如其来的吼叫声吓的身体颤抖，看着贺天紧握着拳头抑制自己的怒火时，他既委屈又觉得抱歉，透亮的双眼悄悄蔓延一条条红丝，眼眶也随之通红，他拉下外套的拉链开始把穿着在身上的衣物一件件褪去，仅留下内裤，接着套上贺天的白衬衫，爬上沙发像剧中一样跨坐在贺天腿上，他将头埋在贺天的颈窝紧紧地拥抱住他，声音略带哽咽的说了声对不起。 

当贺天听到莫关山那可怜的鼻音时其实心是疼的，但他不想那么快就心软原谅他，他必须让莫关山记取教训，于是便冷着嗓音道“要开始了吗？”

莫关山吸了吸鼻子，用手抹了下眼睛就将头抬起与贺天面对面。

看着贺天皱着眉用他那漆黑炽热的眼眸看着他时，鼻子又不争气的酸了起来，于是他倾身向前吻住了贺天的眉心，在伸手将贺天的手放在自己的腰腹，一点一点地往下啄吻着，直到吻落到唇瓣时他才停下，贴在对方的唇上蠕着唇又道了一声对不起，说完又用舌头舔吻直至水光淋漓。

贺天克制着自己不去回应莫关山的亲吻，连手都只是虚放在他的腰侧，莫关山见贺天毫无反应，便微微扭动自己贴在贺天下体的臀，一下一下的摩蹭，终于感受到贺天逐渐抬头的阴茎，他在贺天看不见的地方勾起嘴角，接着俯身将唇贴到贺天耳畔，对着耳朵轻喘并舔吻着，耳朵里传来的湿吻声和莫关山的喘息声让贺天血脉喷张阴茎涨的发疼，他猛的发力将莫关山的腰臀下压在自己的阴茎上方，有意无意地顶弄

“啊⋯ ⋯⋯⋯恩⋯⋯贺天⋯⋯不生气了好吗⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯”莫关山配合着贺天的动作，趴在贺天的肩头软嚅的喘息讨好着

“这就要看你表现了”

贺天啪一声在莫关山的嫩臀上拍了一掌，吓的莫关山惊叫出声，他报复性的在贺天的肩头咬了一口，又讨好的舔了一下后，起身退下沙发跪坐在贺天的两腿之间，深深地看了贺天一眼，接着隔着细薄的丝居家裤从贺天的大腿内侧连吻带咬的逼近翘起的炙热阴茎，亲昵的用鼻头蹭了蹭后用牙齿将贺天的裤子咬扯下来，看着被前列腺液浸湿的内裤，莫关山毫不犹豫地张开嘴连同内裤把贺天的龟头含进嘴里，在口中用湿热的舌和口水将前端弄得更湿，同时用手抚慰着睪丸

“恩⋯⋯”贺天舒爽的哼了一声，看着伏在他下体的红脑袋，在心中暗暗想着原来他的莫仔这么能玩，玩起来这么厉害，他实在太想看莫关山还能做到什么地步，于是努力压制住他内心的狂热，等着爆发的那一刻在将这个人一举压在身下操个三天三夜，让他肚子里装满自己滚烫的精液。

内裤被舔得透湿后莫关山一把扯下贺天的内裤，用浸满淫欲的眼神看向贺天并同时含住他的阴茎，九浅一深的吞吐起来，贺天将两条腿架在莫关山的肩膀上，使坏的往自己身上施力一勾，把莫关山整个人压制禁锢在自己下体，猛地来了一记深喉，“唔！！！”突然捅得极深的阴茎让莫关山差点呕了出来，于是他用力的推让着贺天的腿根，将粗大的阴茎从自己嘴里退了出来，抬起涨红的小脸迷蒙的看着贺天

他站起身脱下内裤，再次爬上贺天的身体，跨坐在他腿上，屁股的嫩肉夹着翘起阴茎，一手伸进贺天的衣服里抚摸着他紧实的腹肌，一手从后面揉着他的头发，额头相抵唇瓣相贴，用充满情欲的哑嗓说

“恩⋯贺天⋯⋯我想要⋯⋯干我”

莫关山这一声直接叫断了贺天的理智线，他抬起手抓起莫关山后脑的头发往后一扯，使他头向上仰起，对着那张微启红唇就是一阵猛啃，贪婪地汲取他口中的汁液，莫关山仰头接收着来自爱人的狂暴，熟练的伸出自己软嫩的舌头与贺天纠缠，并在喘息间用嘴含住贺天的舌头模仿性交似的吞吐

贺天被莫关山撩拨的燥热不堪，急得推开莫关山，没等到湿吻所牵起的口水丝断开，就猛地将阻隔两人肌肤的衣服脱了，莫关山双眼色情湿润，看向贺天因举起双臂脱衣而露出的大片肌肤，难耐的吞咽口水，将自己贴了上去

从耳垂、脖颈、锁骨，胸膛到乳头，每个地方他都不放过，在一起这么多年他已经懂得怎么让贺天的情欲达到最高点，当然有一个极大优势是因为他是莫关山，贺天狂爱的莫关山

贺天低喘着抱着眼前的人，手从背后嘶啦——一声，把莫关山身上的衬衫扯了下来，痴迷的啃蚀着他的肌肤，用亲的不够就用咬的，每一口都像是要将他吃进肚子里，与自己融为一，手开始大面积的覆盖在莫关山诱人的肌肤，一手背脊，一手肉臀，情动的揉捏使白皙的皮肤上印上一个个通红的指印，他一把将莫关山抱起摔在他身旁的位置，将他嫩白的屁股朝向自己然后扇了一巴掌，莫关山被这带有轻微施虐的性爱搞得心痒难耐，恨不得贺天现在就狠狠的贯穿自己，于是便红着脸下压腰腹，让后穴完完整整的崭露在贺天眼前

＂贺天……进来＂

贺天看了一眼后朝着微湿的后穴吐了一口水，开始扩张，一指、两指、三指，莫关山耐不住地发出断断续续的喘息呻吟，贺天握住自己的阴茎，对着穴口打圈，时不时恶意的抵住穴口却也不进，看着莫关山通红着双眼转头瞪向他后一举挺入，疯狂抽插

＂哈阿…！！操……啊……！恩...哈啊.......啊啊！！！＂

＂太……太快！了！贺……贺…天！哈啊……恩…＂莫关山将无处安放的双手向后让贺天的腿跟，却被贺天抓住两手更大力的顶弄，只能无力地将头摊在沙发里任由顶弄

＂快？我还能更快要不要试试？嗯？ ＂  
＂我让你在外面招人？嗯？ ＂

啪——又一掌打在臀部

贺天放开莫关山的手，将后者面朝下平躺，整个人下压贴和在莫关山身上，头埋在他脖子啃咬，留下一个个占有的痕迹，＂莫仔……爽吗＂

湿黏的气息和贺天的嗓音传入莫关山耳里，激得他一震微颤，陷在沙发里羞的＂恩啊…哈……你…你他妈别问我！ ＂

＂喔？看来是不够爽＂

贺天就着相连的姿势将莫关山一起拉起身坐在沙发上，从后面勾起莫关山的双腿架在手臂上，架着他上下抽插顶弄，每一下都顶在前列腺，直接把莫关山给插射了，但他不给他缓冲的时间，直接用这抱小孩撒尿的姿势站了起来，走到落地窗前，透过反光看着射后虚软将头后仰靠在他身上的莫关山，满足到不行，侧着脸就是一顿深吻，＂莫仔，现在爽了吗？还是你觉得陈慕比较爽？ ＂

莫关山反手扣住贺天的头与他对视＂你…你有病啊……那只是演戏！爽什么爽……＂

＂就算是演戏我也不喜欢＂贺天垂头吻了莫关山一下轻声说着

＂恩……知道了……以后不接了，放我下来吧，你手不酸我脚都要酸了＂

“放？宝贝你想得美，看前面，看看你现在有多性感，看看你的下面是怎么吃我的”贺天迅速挺跨抽插

“啊啊啊！ ！ ！你⋯⋯你他妈！我才不要看！哈啊⋯⋯恩⋯啊⋯⋯⋯⋯贺⋯贺天⋯⋯慢点⋯⋯哈⋯⋯”

“慢点？不如你叫点好听的，我考虑看看要不要放过你”

莫关山红着脸，紧咬下唇

＂恩……宝贝…哈阿……亲…爱的……天……恩啊啊啊！ ！ ＂

＂操＂

平常莫关山基本都是叫他贺狗鸡，这最后一声天，真的让他升天

激的阴茎直接胀大狂抽猛送，嘴也没闲着的亲吻着莫关山，终于双双射了出来，贺天看着莫关山射在落地窗上的精液缓缓流下，心满意足将他被架开的腿阖上改回公主抱抱进浴室清洗，过程不免又是一顿骚扰一顿操

结束一切后天以蒙蒙亮，贺天抱着全身无力昏昏欲睡的莫关山，心里满足到不行，下巴抵着红脑袋，嗅着淡淡的沐浴香，手臂微微紧缩让彼此更加贴合，就在他快要睡着的时候他听见莫关山拖着鼻音梦呓似的说

＂天…不要生气了……我当时……时演戏想的是你啊……只有你……恩……＂

＂傻瓜＂贺天听着他不小心说出的心里话，心中像被棉花糖塞满一般，低头亲吻莫关山的额头

＂晚安了宝贝＂

fin.


End file.
